1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electromechanical component and to a corresponding production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microactuators, in particular micro-mirrors, are moved in most cases using either inductive or capacitive drives. In the case of capacitive drives, large electrode surfaces are desirable in order to produce large forces.
In contrast, however, a miniaturization of all components is advantageous in order to increase usability and to save costs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,331 B2, a micro-electromechanical mirror and a corresponding production method are described. Here, horizontal electrodes are situated on a CMOS chip, whereby the mirror is movable.